


奇怪的关系

by wtfkq1



Category: Original Work, 耽美 年上 双性 产乳 俊帅受 小妈
Genre: M/M, 年上 耽美 俊帅受 双性产乳 小妈 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfkq1/pseuds/wtfkq1
Summary: 乱伦，儿子插妈咪，老公也插妈咪。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 变态三观不正文学，乱伦，父子一起操双性大奶受！

我和我的妻子是初中认识的，在一所有名私立学校。我和他分别来自不同的小学，一块考入以优异的成绩考入最好的班级。

我刚开始并未注意到班级里他的存在，应该说那时候我并不会注意处学习外的事物。但他的魅力使我不得不注意到他，那个经常在篮球场打球也同时在各大晚会上跳舞的男生。我有时候因为班级要求不得不观看他的几场篮球赛和他的舞蹈秀，不得不说他非常迷人，不论是在球场还是在表演大堂，都让同龄人羡慕崇拜。

他很优秀，打球好跳舞好学习好，长得也很美，符合当下女性对男人的一切的幻想，浓眉大眼的，高个长腿，英气十足。尽管还青涩稚嫩，但可以看出他长大得有多迷人。而唯有那张红润饱满的嘴唇不太有男子气概，而像一朵盛开的玫瑰花那样娇艳，惹人怜爱。因为是学校里为数不多的黑发黑眼，加上被运动而被太阳烤炙出的深蜜色的皮肤，喜欢开玩笑的男孩叫他黑珍珠。他也不生气，只是笑嘻嘻地露出一排白森森的大白牙，耀眼夺目的笑容一下灼伤了我的心房，叫我的心脏一天都没有安分，就想着他在阳光下的笑容，睡前也想的是他。

不知什么时候开始，我慢慢关注起坐在左前方的他的举动，也不睡觉了，专注盯着他，这可比睡觉有趣许多。

他显然也不怎么喜欢听课，尤其是枯燥乏味的历史课。先生在上面巴拉巴拉讲，他在下面无聊地转笔。细长的圆珠笔在他的指间灵活地转动，穿梭自如，然后在手背上翻转几圈又换回到手指里转，像是艺人表演杂技般熟练轻巧。他不太喜欢在课堂上谁觉，也不会同他身边的人聊天，再无聊也只是撑着下巴呆呆的看着黑板，时不时被老师点起来回答问题。

有一天他转笔的时候把笔甩掉了，落到桌子底下。一直关注他动作的我连忙抢先一步把滚落到我脚下的笔捡起来递给他。

他微笑地同我说谢谢就把笔就回去继续转笔，一切都那么自然平常。可当他指尖触碰到我时，我整个身体都如触电一般，酥麻麻的，大脑轻飘飘的一片空白。我着魔般用嘴唇吻了吻他触碰过的手指，上面似乎残留有他的温度。

我生下来就非常冷漠毫不关心周围的世界，但当我第一次陷入青涩的不可名状的情绪中，我又如此的热情变态。我记得我那时候忍了很久，一直隐忍到下课，我才跑到某个独立的卫生间，痴迷病态地舔着手指刚才他触碰的部分。我不知道为何只是每天日常的关注会积累成如此压抑的情感，我贪婪地从手指上汲取那几似乎没有的他的味道，渴望更多。

那一天起我就决定我要接近他，追求他，要为他变成恋爱中的白痴。

后来我以一种较为温和的形式入侵了他的生活，渗入他的各个生活领域。我隔三差五地装作在食堂没找到位置而同他一起坐，当然他那桌永远是满人的，但善良的他总会挪动他结实的身板给我空出一个狭小的位置。即使我身材瘦弱但挤在那个位置上也显得拥挤，总是不得不贴着他的手臂吃饭，这困境满足了我。

他身边的朋友和他很多话聊，偶尔我也会同他们一起聊一些有的没的，慢慢地他们也就接纳了我的入侵，不知不觉就把他身边的位置主动空出来给我。

跟他吃饭打好关系还不够，我每天都会去观看他的比赛，或是篮球赛足球赛或是芭蕾现代舞。围观的人很多，我丝毫不担心我会被淹没，因为没有人可以忽略掉人群中容貌最为精致的我。他每次打完赛就会向我走来同我说话，后面习以为常，我就变成他专用的水箱，我会准备一大杯的盐水在不远处的树荫底下等他。

他出汗的味道很好闻，出了咸涩的汗味还有一股若隐若现的甜味，那时候我还不知道是什么，只是对这股味道非常痴迷。

我喜欢单独看他在表演大堂里跳舞，我坐在观众席下是他唯一的观众。他在台上穿着黑色紧身的练功服，肉乎乎的腿根被衣服勒的紧绷绷的，丰满的屁股和胸部也被衣服勒的有些色情。那时的我已经了解许多关于男男做爱的知识，也看过一些所谓的GV，开始对他产生了欲望。我不坐在第一排，而是坐在了三四排的位置，我可以看见他，他却无法边跳舞边看我。我一边看着他跳舞跳的大汗淋漓，脖子上都是汗，一边想着他自慰，他丝毫没有察觉。等他练了几次，我才射精了，快速地擦干净丢到门口的垃圾篓里，然后跟他一起从一个门走出去。

在毕业那年，我觉得时机差不多了，就很正式地同他告白了，在他的家里。他非常意外地看着我，并给予了我同意的回答。于是我在他的卧室里，拥有了他的初吻。我把他压到他的床上舌吻，他羞涩地回应我，慢慢开始享受起来，腿自然而然地盘上我的腰。我们躺在床上吻得很厉害，在床上抱着翻滚着亲吻。说实话我那时候鸡巴硬的发疼，但我从不做没有准备的事，所以我忍耐下来了。我霸道地逼迫他同我深吻了好久，吻得他嘴巴都肿了才放开，下楼去吃饭。等吃完饭一起洗完澡，我俩又滚到一块亲起来，这次我俩都很渴望对方，亲吻的很凶狠。我如愿在那天吃到了觊觎许久的奶头，并和他撸了一发，我们才满足的抱在一块睡觉。

自从那一天起，我每天都渴望他的身体，想像GV里一样把他翻来覆去地操上几天。越来越露骨的眼神让他非常不好意思但还是偷偷摸摸地满足我，即使是在学校的课间，他也会匆匆拉着我挤进狭小的卫生间任我凶狠地蹂躏他的奶子，亲吻他的嘴唇。

后来快毕业考试了，我俩无意被安排在一块。我跟他就悄悄躲在书后面接吻，伸出舌头在空中纠缠，度过了许多愉快美好的课堂时光。

我们甜蜜地待在一起，直到毕业结束。毕业那天班级出去聚会了，我俩早早地退场赶回我空无一人的家里。我记得我那时候是从玄关处就托着他的臀压在墙壁上深吻的，他不依不饶地用舌头勾引我，让我忍不住在门口就扒了他的衣服，抹了许多润滑油就把鸡巴插进肖想许久的骚逼里。我从谈恋爱起就一直渴望进入他这里，到后面也经常舔他的骚逼，都把逼舔成深红色的了，梦里不知想了多少回这肥嫩的骚逼。刚插进去，他明显皱了一下眉头，那层膜破了，但很快又充满情欲继续扭着屁股把鸡巴吞进去。里面紧致湿热的销魂，我们都为第一次的结合兴奋不已。他把柔韧性极好的长腿压开，一努一努地把我鸡巴全吃进去了。我们先是在门口干了一场尝了甜头，然后第二次我就急不可耐把人抱起走向卧室，一把把人摔到柔软的大床上压住他把鸡巴捅进混着血液和精液的骚逼里，疯狂的进攻他的子宫颈，顺利地把鸡巴插进他的子宫，射出黏稠滚烫的精液。我们不尽兴又做了几次，把他的腹肌都射成小肚子了，子宫的精液全溢出来才停止对已经被操的红肿的阴唇的蹂躏。后面我们寻求刺激，我把他的屁眼也捅了，小屁眼和前面的骚逼一样也喜欢吃鸡巴，鸡巴一进去就出不来。我就抱着他在家里的各个角落做爱，把他的身体凌虐的全是痕迹，两个洞都肿啦合不上流淌白白的精液，肚子也被精液填充如女人怀孕，奶头更是被我咬出血了，蜜色的奶肉上是深浅不一的咬痕。

但我们依旧不知餍足地继续狂欢，我把鸡巴插到他嘴里，乳沟里，腋下，把腥臭的精液涂满他的身体，连眼睫毛都覆盖着快凝固的精液。他乖巧地把精液舔干净。我觉得我的病态不是单向的，正如我们的爱一样一直是双向的。他甚至主动地饮下我的尿液，像如获珍宝一样大口大口饮啜。眼角因兴奋而溢出眼泪。等我在他嘴里尿完，他乖顺地用舌尖翻开包皮，吮吸干净尿道残留的尿液，然后捧着我的鸡巴虔诚地亲吻我的龟头，眼里充满迷恋。

接下来的几天时间除了正常的生理需求以外，我俩都待在床上，要么做爱要么抱着一起睡觉。他是没有穿过衣服的，连内裤都没有，因为我总是忍不住在他洗澡出来把他穿好的衣服扒掉和他做爱。

所以那几天性爱狂欢结束后，他身上惨不忍睹，全是我留下来的标记，严重的有破皮出血的。

我发誓我不算太恶劣，要知道在我这个年龄段的男学生早就和无数小太妹开过房的，连孩子都有了。我忍了那么久终于可以发泄欲望实在难忍。

那个高中前的假期我们过得极其疯狂，不是在他家做爱就是再我家做爱，兴致来了也会在野外干几发。他被我操得越来越会勾引人，连平日里简单的说话，我都觉得他在撒娇勾引，眼波流转着媚意。他比我小差不多一岁，有时候喜欢同我撒娇，我也就惯着他，却使得他气质都变得有一种挥之不去的娇憨。喜欢在床上叫我老公，一旦被操怕了就软软地喊哥哥。我总是不得不忍着，放慢速度插他骚逼，温吞地进出顶弄他子宫，直到他高潮才加快速度操他。

我们上高中后，经过一些曲折还是如愿地分到一个班并且一起住在了学校外的一套房子里。我们对老师说是不想不想住宿回家住，但却偷偷地背着老师和父母同居了。等完成了作业，我把晚餐煮了，填饱两人的肚子后，就和他愉快地滚到床上做爱。因为每天都课程很多，我们很珍惜做爱的时间因而做的更激烈。他好几次都被我插得哭喊子宫被捅破了，他的子宫像小便失禁一般痉挛喷洒出淫液，紧紧裹住我的龟头。其实他爽的偷偷把脚指头都蜷缩起来了，奶头都滴落几滴奶水来，丝毫不肯放开我的腰。等做完爱，我们一块去洗澡，两人身体叠在一块又难免情动再做了一次，结束玩性爱后我们才拥在床上躺着，面贴着面，温柔缱绻地唇舌交缠，吻得两人都喘不过气才松开。然后他会解开睡衣把奶头塞进我嘴里给我喂奶，两人腻歪地亲热一番才真正歇息下。我们保持着一个星期至少做三次爱的频率，成功地在高二下学期让他怀孕了。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老公视角。

我对工作要求严格，有时候会在家的书房里办公。只是一会子，我没有搭理他，他就耐不住寂寞地跑到书房里钻到我的桌子底下。  
他习惯在家里赤身裸体了，因为他生完孩子后不能受凉，家里的温度被我调的比较高。我本身就对温度感知不强烈，而他总会热的受不住干脆就不穿了，每天也方便做爱。今天也是如此，他光着身子地跪趴在桌子下，用略显冰凉的地板摩擦骚逼来自慰，屁眼还插着自己的手指。

他实在饥渴的不行，就在狭小的空间里撅起肥屁股，用深褐色是屁眼摩擦我的裤裆，没两下我就被他磨硬了，鸡巴勃起，凸起一大包。他的骚屁眼像饥饿的小嘴巴，馋鸡巴的很，不断流水，粗糙的布料也被它搞的黏糊糊的。

磨了一会儿，屁眼剧烈地吞吐一下，然后他就绷紧身体，舒爽地高潮了，喷出来透明的肠液把我的西裤弄的不成样了。

他前面的骚逼插进好几个跳蛋，不断震动着，一个红色的不小心被挤出来又被他放进去了。跳蛋不断在他的G点上按压，刚屁眼高潮完，他又忍不住靠着桌子的挡板夹着腿潮吹，骚甜的液体喷射在地板上，甜腻的味道慢慢散到我的鼻腔里。我的心思已经全然不在电脑上了，只是麻木地敲着键盘，心里想的是把鸡巴插进他逼里好好干一干。

两边都高潮完的人儿并没有满足，他没把跳蛋取出来，并且调到最大档，嗡嗡地震动着，转过身面对我。他抬起脚踩到我勃起的鸡巴上，隔着裤子不断用脚趾抓玩我的鸡巴，用脚掌摩擦。我的欲火简直要把小腹烧起来了，鸡巴也硬挺的立起来直直对着他的脚心。

似乎很满意我的表现，他愉悦地笑了几声，继续用脚掌磨碾我的龟头，享受着阴道里跳蛋带给他的快乐。玩了好一会儿，他被跳蛋玩的爽的不行，身体软绵绵的没夹着腿自己摩擦阴唇，弄舒服了腿才放下来。然后慢吞吞地把脸搁到椅子上，嘴巴一点点拉开我的裤链，牙齿扯下内裤，把鸡巴露出，神态着迷地含住龟头把分泌的前列腺液舔掉。他舔的很细致，像是把我的龟头当作大餐一样美味地吃起来，直到我的鸡巴已经勃起到他含都含不住才依依不舍吐出来。

“老公的鸡巴真大。”

他语气轻快地夸赞着我，眼睛贪婪地打量我的鸡巴，虔诚地送上几个吻，从下面钻上来，小心地扶着书桌，屁股贴着我的鸡巴。他用丰腴的大屁股卡住我的鸡巴，一下一下地擦过他湿漉漉的屁眼。幽深的股缝把我的鸡巴夹的稳稳的，他收缩着臀肌，死死夹着鸡巴就开始左右扭动，然后松开，上下摩擦他的屁眼和会阴，饥渴地张开嘴的屁眼好几次都故意进我的龟头吃进去然后又快快吐出来继续之前的动作，用肥硕的臀瓣咬住我的鸡巴左右扭动，柱身深深没入股缝里。熟练地玩弄我的鸡巴，又不插进去。撩拨的我心痒难耐，手指也停下来，转而抓着他的屁股揉。

我实在忍无可忍地抓着他两条肉大腿，一把拉上来坐到我胯上，一记猛顶，把鸡巴毫不留情的捅入湿热的肠道。他这才惊呼一声，趴在电脑上，奶子被挤压的变形。我的椅子是属于那种半躺椅，所以我直接后背靠在软靠背上，掐着他精壮的腰，开始在用力耸动。他手撑着前面的书桌重力前倾，大腿分岔两边撅着大屁股迎合我的操弄。我拉回拉动他的大腿，借着他的体重的力量，我毫不费劲地就可以操得他最深处。

“啪啪啪”两团肥美的大奶随着我粗暴的动作在空中甩荡，上下碰撞，嫩红的乳头也被甩的发硬的像两颗饱满圆润的葡萄。他压在我腿上，咿咿呀呀地呻吟，流出口水都滴到我的膝盖上。不得不说他的腰臀真的很漂亮，丰满圆润的曲线是女人都没有的，紧实的腰上还有两个性感腰窝，我掐着两个旋涡，满意的欣赏出汗后水亮的像裹了一层蜂蜜的巧克力的后背，宽阔结实充满力量，漂亮完美的肌肉男人身材中的典范。真的是个迷人性感的尤物，明明这么阳刚的肉体却如此淫荡。

肠道火热地吸附我的鸡巴，甚至柱身上的青筋都被好好地讨好吮吸。还没割包皮的龟头，被充沛的淫水袭击了，那些温热的黏液沁入我的冠状沟里，想流进我的尿道口，堆积在前端像小刷子一样冲刷，刺激的我差点射出来。

我强忍着，两只手按住肉滚滚的屁股，加快抽插速度，使得他只知道啊啊叫，撑不住地趴在桌子上，塌着腰，更方便我操他。“噗叽噗叽”他的淫水被我的鸡巴挤出来，流的骚水比女人还多，滴到地板上的都可以存一瓶了。我用毫无章法只用蛮劲冲撞顶弄柔软的肠肉，把人操得大腿根都在发颤，他喜欢粗暴猛烈的做爱，可是又经不起我暴风雨般的抽插，他总是自顾自地在高声淫叫中喷了好几波了，爽的腰都没力气扭。

操了约摸三十分钟，我终于从后面抱住热乎乎的人儿，鸡巴一挺把精液送入他身体里，他明显被突如其来的射精给烫住，血气方刚年轻人的精液把他烫的屁眼不住开合，他被我抱着嗯哼哼叫了半天享受被射精的快感。等射完精，我也不想放开他，就让他坐在我身上被我狎弄双乳。他后背靠在桌子上，下身还插着我的鸡巴，软绵绵地随便我摆弄。我温柔地嘬着他奶头，一点点榨出奶来喝。他奶头比他的鸡巴还硬，被我揪扯着，就很快打开奶孔给我奶喝。充盈的奶水被我喝光了，两个乳头也给咬的大大的，惨不忍赌。

从中学时我就闻到他身上的奶味，他严重的时候会把胸前的制服都濡湿了，不得不哀求我帮他吸奶。我那时候收不住力，把他的乳头咬的发肿，穿衣服都疼。可他还是每天都拉着我去卫生间给他吸奶，顺便和我亲热一番。那时候他坐到我身上，我就感觉到他的骚逼被我吸奶吸高潮了。然后我就会逼迫他坐在马桶上打开腿，让我给他舔骚逼，他刚开始不愿意，后来爽的自己拉扯阴蒂摩擦阴唇。他和我把他的肉体玩的很骚，即使回去上课他也忍不住要我摸他。

“老公插一插我的骚逼嘛～”

他迷迷糊糊地从高潮中缓过来，直起身懒洋洋地依偎在胸膛上，牵着我的手直直插入还有跳蛋的不里。其实刚才做爱的时候，他的骚逼就已经喷出几次稀薄的阴精了，现在真的像是泡在水里一般。

我偏过头亲吻他水嘟嘟的嘴唇，撬开口腔熟练的与里面的舌头交缠，手指同时快速摩擦他的阴道。

两人亲起来没完没了的，后面都忘记手中的动作，而专心致志地与他深吻起来，难以自拔地不断抚摸他圆润丰满的臀部，亲吻亲的越来越火热。刚被喝完奶的奶子被用力挤压在我胸膛上，他陶醉地搂着我亲，不自觉地用屁眼夹紧我疲软下来的鸡巴。同时拉着我一块抚摸他湿润的阴唇，用粗糙的手掌刮弄阴蒂头。

“太贪吃了，阴蒂都肿起来，还要老公操吗？”

等吻尽兴了，我就忍不住谴责他下面两张小嘴的贪吃。

“我就是想要和老公做爱啦！想要老公的大鸡巴插小骚逼，都快痒死了。”他欲求不满地瞪着我，仿佛很有理一般，骚逼不依不饶地吮吞我的手指。他蜜色的大腿夹紧我的腰，整个人缠住我，又像往常一样娇嗲嗲地撒娇：“进来嘛，我想要老公，骚货要老公操～”

“好吧，躺到桌上把腿掰开。”我命令，他果然很快高兴地躺在办公桌上，光秃秃的下身对着我。红肿的阴唇肥大的像被养的极好肥美的蚌肉，那深红的骚阴蒂头也从阴唇里迫不及待挤出来给我看。

他两条腿勾着我的腰拉进我们的距离，艳红的舌尖舔弄唇瓣，满目春色：“骚老婆的逼好不好看?老公的鸡巴怎么硬的这么快?”他趣味满满地看着我再次勃起的鸡巴，吞咽口水。

讲真的，他的逼我操了这么久，除了颜色艳了点，还是肥嘟嘟的，大小阴唇被精液浇灌的更为肥大深红，也更饥渴，每日里他都要勾引我操操他的逼，用龟头顶他的的阴唇和阴蒂，把他弄的没忍住爽的尿出来，还边尿边迎合着我混着他的尿水操他子宫。哪怕操过几次，他还是贪婪无厌地拉着我的手在我工作时去抚慰他的骚逼。他总可以把自己玩的一塌糊涂，阴蒂夹，按摩棒，通通用上，尽情凌虐他的下体。


End file.
